


Making it all right

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the life of Jim and Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making it all right

  
  
I had been busy for weeks. Academy, Officer training, Detective’s exams. I was dog tired, and I knew that Jim was as well. It was amazing what one Police Captain could do when he had some time to think. Within days of my being offered a badge, and after my completely rational argument against taking it, Simon had stepped before the podium and screamed at the Press for their part in vilifying me in the middle of an operation after I had followed orders. He then had turned the entire thing around and sent it back to Edwards and the university. My sacrifice was a ruse to protect the police and to throw an assassin off his game long enough for the good guys to stop him.

The badge was offered again, this time with the Chief of Police and the Commissioner in attendance. I had to say yes. I was not upset by this turn of events in the least. It means that I still had a home, friends and a family to back me up. It means that I am not alone. It means that attention has shifted off me and my Sentinel and we can go back to something that approaches normal. It means that I am trudging up the two sets of stairs to the third floor landing, because I can use the exercise (the elevator is still working just fine, thank you), and I am coming home to find my Sentinel cooking pasta. By the smell of it, his special sauce that only he and Sally have the recipe for.

And the sight of him, back to the door ‘cause he knows it’s me, stirring the pot gently without much thought, makes me smile. Thinking about what day it is, what month it is, has me frowning again. He has a date? A special girl he wants to impress? It’s not my birthday, not his birthday, no special occasion that I am aware of. Yet, he’s making his special sauce. Why?

I in no way delude myself into thinking he’s making his special sauce, with the just so ripe tomatoes and that perfect amount of oregano, just for me. I know better. What would be the point? He already has me right where he wants me. I’m working on the steps that Simon has outlined for me so that I can become Jim’s partner at work. I live with him, hang out with him, go to games with him. What more could he want?

Love? HA! Go on, get out. Jim knows I love him. Best friend I ever had, almost like a brother to me. We have everything we need!

 _*’Not everything.’*_ a little voice inside my head taunts. But that way lay madness, and I’ll not walk the path to it. If Jim wanted some relationship other than friendship, he would’ve said so years ago. Hell, he could have said so years ago and I would have jumped at the chance. But after a parade of ladies through the loft, for both of us during the last three and a half years, a guy gets the point, you know?

But now I've been hanging back at the door for too long, not fully coming in and so he's glancing back over his shoulder and grinning in that half shy way of his. “Hey, there you are. Gonna shut the door and get comfortable? Dinner’s almost ready.”

Well, there it is folks. There’s the answer right there. The sauce is for me. His words, his attitude, dinner, everything screams ‘home’ to me. Taking off my jacket, slipping out of my shoes and hanging my gun holster on the peg next to his, I pad over in sock-feet and lean over his shoulder. “So, what’s the occasion?”

Jim shrugged once and continued to stir slowly. “No reason... okay, maybe one reason. I’m just glad you’re home and safe.”

I nod at this. It seems sound. But... “I thought you might have a date or something. If that’s the case man, hey all you gotta do is say something and I can be out that door...”

Jim... laughed. More chuckled really, but it was light and relaxed and the crinkling around his eyes as he glanced at me told me that he thought I was being beyond silly now. My stomach relaxed, and I hadn’t even been aware that I was nervous about anything, but I guess I was. He doesn’t say anything, though, and I relax the rest of the way as I stand and watch him, stirring the pot, his free hand resting on the counter top, his back still turned to me.

That broad, smooth back. All muscle, no fat. He was older than me, but he has better skin tone than I do. He was beautiful, and he knew it. He was perfection, a warrior, but still sensitive. To see him with women and children, to see him with me... yeah, he was perfection. And straight. As a board. _*’sigh’*_

But that didn’t mean he would shove me away for doing this. Without a second thought, I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, leaned my chest against his back and lay my cheek against his left shoulder blade, looking out at the living area while plastered against my friend, resting part of my weight against him.

There was a shudder, and then a large sigh, and his free hand went from the counter to my clasped hands, and he held me. “I thought you’d never give us a shot,” he muttered. He turned off the sauce, I could hear the click of the knob, and turned around in my arms, wrapping his own around me and holding me.

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. To say I never saw this coming would be a decent assessment. Hell, up until just five minutes past I'd still thought there was no chance in hell for anything like this to happen. To say that I was happy for this turn of events... well hell yes, problem with that? I don’t have one. Neither apparently did Jim, but something was still twigging my brain so I figured I needed to put an end to the uncertainty once and for all.

“So, um, Jim?” Was that MY voice?

Jim chuckled and muttered, whisper soft in my ear. “Yeah Chief?”

“Just to make sure we are on the same page here... Is this going where I think it is?”

And then it was soft lips on my own and a warm feeling began to fill my gut as he squeezed me against him, holding me, loving me...

In fact, actions speaking louder than words here, I think Jim is pretty much relieved that we have finally gotten here. So am I, for that matter. All the ups and downs we have dealt with over the last few months have finally been swept away. And we can start fresh, right here.

Finally.


End file.
